Akama
}} Akama był przywódcą złamanych draenei. Podczas gdy Illidan Stormrage wraz z Kael'thasem Sunstriderem i Lady Vashj wkroczyli do Outland, uzyskał od nich pomoc. Pomogli mu pokonać część orków Magtheridona. Gdy Illidan z armią zaatakowali Czarną Cytadelę Akama pomógł im zniszczyć armie Magtheridona oraz uwięzić jego samego. Wkrótce potem Illidan Stormrage przejął władzę nad Outland. Biografia Nie złamany Akama to dziwny podgatunek, ale jednak Złamany Draenei który był niegdyś strażnikiem i kapłanem Świątyni Karabor. Gdy orkowie zniewoleni przez Płonący Legion ruszyli na Świątynię, Akama objął ewakuację cywil i wziął ich ze sobą jak najwięcej, by następnie ukryć się z pozostałościami Draenei. W jego jakże krótkiej historii jako niezłamany Draenei, uciekł ze Świątyni Karaboru do Shattrath City które po chwili opuścił, udając się pomóc uchodźcom, gdzie był najbardziej wystawiony na działanie Energi Fel. Wystawiwnie na działanie demonicznej energii sprawiło, że część Draenei, w tym Akama, zmutowało. Mutacja wprowadziła Akamę w śpiączkę. Jakiś czas po ogólnym wygnaniu z obozów draenei, wyszedł ze śpiączki i wyruszył w nieznane. Przed i po Katakliźmie oraz po roztrzaskaniu Draenoru na Outland, Akama zainteresował się aktywnością byłego Obrońcy Nobundo, i w milczeniu podążał za nim w kółko i w kółko, aby obserwować jego wysiłki, by ponownie połączyć się ze Światłem, gdyż mocą byłego kapłana był całkiem obeznany. Po wyjściu ze śpiączki Akama czuł tylko rozpacz i lęk przed przyszłością. Mając nadzieję, że uda mu się utorować drogę powrotną do jego poprzedniej formy. To, czego z pewnością nie oczekiwał, było bycie świadkiem pierwszego kontaktu Nobundo z duchami żywiołów, i podczas gdy on nie mógł ich usłyszeć, Nobundo rozmawiał z nimi całkiem wyraźnie, co wprawiło Akamę w absolutne zdziwienie. Akama nadal obserwował Nobundo przez kolejny tydzień i obserwował, jak żywioły broniły Nobundo przed strażnikami obozu draenei, pozwalając mu przejść bez przeszkód. Akama nie odważył się iść, ale nie musiał. Widząc to, co właśnie zrobił Nobundo, wzbudziło w Akamie uczucie, które od dawna było w nim martwe Nadzieję. Wrócił na bagno ze swoją nowo odkrytą nadzieją. Nobundo, podczas gdy czasami czuł się tak, jakby ktoś go obserwował jego wysiłki nigdy nie były ważniejsze od tego, co zrobił dla Akamy. The Frozen Throne Wiele lat później Akama, obecnie starszy mędrzec ocalałych Złamanych draenei, został zmuszony do wyjścia na otwartą przestrzeń, gdzie stoczył przegraną bitwę z Lordem Otchłani Magtheridonem oraz jego armią demonów i fel orków. Akama znalazł się pod opieką Kael'thasa Sunstridera i Lady Vashj, krwawego elfa i nagi, którzy przybyli z Azeroth, by uciec ze szponów ludzkich oprawców. Mając nadzieję na zdobycie sojuszników w walce z Magtheridonem, Kael'thas i Vashj zniszczyli bazę fel orków, który napadał na prowizoryczną placówkę Akamy. Akama zobowiązał się do lojalności wobec Illidana i pomógł im zaatakować większą orkową bazę, utrzymując wroga zajętego i oddalonego się od Kael'thasa i Illidana, gdy dwaj zamknęli bramki wymiarowe, które dostarczały stałego wsparcia dla Magtheridona. Po bitwie przyszedł czas na oblężenie samej Czarnej Cytadeli Magtheridona. Akama pledged allegiance to Illidan, craving vengeance on the orcs and demons who had corrupted and slaughtered his race, however, since this moment he begun planning his inevitable conflict with Illidan. Using his Stealth abilities, Akama and a band of his followers sneaked into Black Temple and destroyed the magical energy generators which sustained the defenses of the citadel, and then aided Illidan, Kael, and Vashj in the final attack against Magtheridon himself. When Kil'jaeden appeared and ordered Illidan to destroy the Frozen Throne, Illidan, Kael, and Vashj went as ordered, while Akama remained in Outland to guard their holdings. The Burning Crusade Akama w World of Warcraft. "Take this as my promise to you that when the time comes and you face Illidan, I will be on your side." Akama to Złamany Draenei na poziomie 70 located in front of Maiev Shadowsong's cell in the Warden's Cage in Shadowmoon Valley. In order to reach him, adventurers of the Horde and Alliance had to enter into the underground portion of the Warden's Cage and look to right at what appears to be just a pool of water. Swimming into and under the pool brought them into Maiev's cell where Akama is standing guard. After an introductory quest chain, in which players have to prove that they are not allied with Illidan by killing some members of the Illidari, they are sent to speak with Akama. He explains that it is best for his people to continue to appear to serve Illidan until certain omens are fulfilled. He then gives a quest to speak with Sage Udalo who is being held prisoner in the Arcatraz, a satellite of Tempest Keep. Udalo is dead, but has left a clue behind for the next quest. On returning from the Arcatraz, Akama gives a quest to retrieve the of Fury, one of the shards of the Crystal, from the Ata'mal Terrace in Shadowmoon Valley. When this is completed, Akama sends the party to meet the naaru A'dal in Shattrath City. The Shade of Akama, the portion of Akama's soul tied to Illidan's will, is a boss in Black Temple. Akama with the help of the adventurers released his soul and was also able to regain his people's trust. After the Illidari Council is defeated, Akama alongside two souls of Ashtongue members opened the gate to the very top of the Temple. During the final confrontation with Illidan, Akama himself assisted adventurers in battle, although he cannot be killed. Akama leaves the battle during the first phase and is not seen again for the remainder of the battle; however, Maiev Shadowsong arrives for the final phase and remains until Illidan's death. Akama had freed Maiev from her prison cell and led her into the Temple with the aid of players seeking to obtain the [Medallion of Karabor] that allows entry into the Temple. After Illidan is defeated, Akama swears to fill the halls of the Black Temple with Light once again. Mists of Pandaria Brawler's Guild Akama joined the Brawler's Guild. He yields after he is defeated by a combatant. Legacy of the Masters Akama is distrustful of warlocks after witnessing Illidan's fall to his own corruption, followed by the invasion of the Black Temple by the Council of the Black Harvest after the Cataclysm. When a warlock Adventurer infiltrates the Black Temple following the trail of Jubeka and Kanrethad, they are ambushed by Akama. He agrees to help hunt down the two warlocks, recognizing the Adventurer's name. Zadania Akama daje następujące zadania: * 70 Akama * 70 Wieszcz Udalo (Dungeon) * 70 A Mysterious Portent * 70G5 The Ata'mal Terrace (Grupa) * 70 Przysięga Akamy * 70 The Secret Compromised * 70R Ruse of the Ashtongue (Raid) * 70R An Artifact From the Past (Raid) * 70 The Hostage Soul Quotes Warcraft III : Main article: Quotes of Warcraft III/Neutral Heroes#Akama * "I am Akama, Elder Sage of the draenei. Lord Illidan promised to rid us of our ancient enemies in exchange for our loyalty. These cursed orcs serve Magtheridon--a terrible lord whose Black Citadel lies to the west. Under his command, the orcs hunted us to the brink of extinction. But now, with Lord Illidan behind us, we will fight back and retake our ancestral lands."(Draenei Village) * "We draenei have fought the orcs and their demon masters for generations. Now, at last, we will end their curse forever. We are yours to command, Lord Illidan." (Lord of Outland) World of Warcraft Black Temple trailer Akama before he mutated into a Broken draenei. Akama jest narratorem trailera do patchu Black Temple; this trailer shows his history from a guardian to his current state, and reveals his appearance prior to his mutation. At several points, it reveals events of lore: the orcs' attack on the Temple of Karabor and the draenei journey into hiding in Zangarmarsh; Gul'dan's raising of the volcano that bears his name; Ner'zhul opening his portals, leading to the creation of Outland; the arrival of Magtheridon and, later, of Illidan Stormrage; Akama, Kael'thas Sunstrider, and Lady Vashj aiding Illidan in sealing Magtheridon's portals before the final battle; and finally, Illidan claiming Black Temple. His speech is transcribed below: I remember the Temple as it used to be: a place of worship. I prayed within its chambers and meditated among its gardens. I was happy then; at peace. I remember, too, the day the orcs came. That day marked by cries of war and torrents of blood where terrified women and children huddled in darkened corners. I led many to safety, but many more paid the ultimate price. That day my beloved sanctuary became the Black Temple. There the orc warlocks practiced their twisted magic that corrupted the land and nearly destroyed us all. Even after the Horde's reckless sorcery tore the planet apart, my people were unable to find a lasting sanctuary. I remember the armies of demons that swept down on us like a plague. During these dark times, the one called Magtheridon made the Temple his home. Then came Illidan... The one they called the Betrayer; the enemy of my enemy. We helped him seal the portals of Outland and cut off the Legion's reinforcements. We fought with renewed strength, and together we reclaimed our sacred ground. I think part of me knew even then, that the Black Temple had only traded one evil master for another. I prefer to remember the Temple as it used to be; not the abomination it has become. My soul bears the burden of my misjudgment, but I have been patient; I have been waiting. And when the time is right, the Betrayer will become... the betrayed. Akama "Plays Along" After completing the quest entitled Akama, a small scripted event between Akama and the dreadlord Vagath — one of Illidan's demon lieutenants — occurs. Vagath arrives with two demonic minions and yells out: : Vagath yells: Mortals, here? What is the meaning of this, pathetic Broken! : Akama whispers: Have no fear, . Just play along. : Akama "kills" the player and reassures Vagath. : Akama yells: A mere nuisance, I assure you! Tell the Master his prisoner will not escape while Akama and his Deathsworn watch over her. : Vagath says: You'd do well not to toy with me, Akama. Illidan has given me strict orders to keep watch on the Warden. If I find out you are hiding anything from me, I will crush you with my bare hands! : Vagath leaves. : Akama says: Forgive my harsh methods, but the Betrayer cannot learn of the truth. My secret must be kept at all costs! : Akama "resurrects" the player. In a cell behind Akama, Maiev Shadowsong speaks up. : Maiev Shadowsong says: If we truly desire the same thing, Akama, then release me! If Illidan is to die, it shall be by my hand! : Akama says: In due time, Maiev. I've spent years planning to make my move - I can't afford to put my plans in peril by tipping my hand too soon. : Maiev Shadowsong says: Curse you, Akama! I am not a pawn in your game...my will is my own. When I unleash my wrath upon Illidan it will have nothing to do with your foolish scheme! Shadowmoon Vallery : Main article: Quest:The Secret Compromised#Notes : Main article: Quest:A Distraction for Akama#Notes Black Temple : Main article: Illidan Stormrage (tactics)#Quotes Notes * There is an Alliance submarine used during the naval missions on the alternate Draenor that bears the name Akama's Scythe. * Akama used the original draenei model, now the Lost One model, in his Warcraft III appearance. It seems that his appearance has been retconned as opposed to multiple mutations. However his current model is a hybrid between Lost One and Broken features, he retains the mouth of a Lost One. Furthermore, like the untainted draenei, his feet are still cloven. * When one sees Akama in World of Warcraft, it is clear he does not quite look like his fellow Broken draenei nor the Lost One draenei. Instead, he looks half way between a Broken draenei and Lost One as seen by his strange face and the basket he carries on his back which many Lost Ones also use. In the story "Unbroken", Akama was said to have taken in a larger amount of the fel energy that caused the draenei to mutate into the Broken draenei, which may explain his appearance. * Akama can be spotted with his Warcraft III appearance in the backround of the art piece "Foes of Outland" by Wei Wang. * His quote "At my age, you see death everywhere. DEATH!", is a reference to the Simpsons. * As of Cataclysm Akama and Maiev appear on the loading screen for Outland. * Akama is the last surviving lieutenant of Illidan's forces, although he is no longer a member of it. * The time at which Akama met Illidan and his followers has also been retconned (or possibly just eluded the developers). In Gates of the Abyss, it is obvious that he met them after they had begun to close down Ner'zhul's dimensional gateways. In the Patch 2.1.0 trailer, he is instead seen together with them as they decide on closing them. * His name is possibly a pun, as the draenei in Warcraft III fought with sickle-like weapons that may be kamas, so he used a kama. In Warcraft III, he uses both a sickle-like weapon and another blade, and in World of Warcraft he uses two of the sickle-like weapons, making this likely. The same type of weapon can be seen on draenei banners. * Akama is voiced by Steve Blum. * Currently, following the release of Warlords of Draenor, Akama is using Exarch Akama's click-on quotes. This is probably not intentional. Zmiany w patch'ach Patch 2.0.3 (2007-01-09): Dodano. Galeria Akama uwalnia Maiev.jpg|Akama uwalnia Maiew z więzienia Illidana Akama jako młody dranei.jpg|Akama joko młody dranei Akama10.jpg Akama2.jpg Akama.gif Wowbc akama.jpg|Akama w World of Warcraft Kategoria:World of Warcraft Kategoria:Draenei Kategoria:Warcraft III da:Akama de:Akama en:Akama es:Akama fr:Akama